Picture Perfect
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I told her that you didn't exist. With Love Rowena. Just a sad, sort of fluffy fic.


**For The Shipping Shuffle Challenge** - Can't Help Falling in Love with You – Elvis Presley – Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin

**For Disney Character Competition** - Mickey Mouse: The Original Mouse. Write about the four founders of Hogwarts. Additional Info: Must be at least 750 words.

**Pairing Diversity Boot Camp **– Prompt #38 – Picture Perfect

**The Number of your Pen Name Challenge** – Pairing #1 – Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin

**Picture Perfect**

"Excuse me, Mother?" Helena asked as she curled up in her bed.

"Yes dear?" Rowena sighed sick of her daughter only having questions at bedtime.

"I was playing with the neighbourhood kids and they were speaking highly of their fathers. It got me wondering, do I have a father? If I do, why does he not spend the time with me?" Helena asked innocently. So innocently that Rowena had to take a sharp intake of breath and turn away in case she started crying.

"You do not have a father," Rowena lied before tucking Helena into bed. "Goodnight my Angel," she soothed kissing her on the forehead.

….

"The Castle is looking Wonderful," Godric saluted starring at the nearly finished art work the four friends had been working on for years.

"It is truly amazing," Rowena said delightfully containing her urge to jump with joy.

"Maybe we should have lunch to celebrate?" Helga said excitedly.

"What a good idea. Rowena will you be joining us?" Godric asked. Rowena couldn't help but detect a strand of hopefulness in his voice. Rowena had known for a while that Godric had a crush on Helga. Why wouldn't he? Helga was the picture perfect example of what men lust over.

"I think I might take a short walk through the castle," Rowena respectfully declined.

"Oh no you must come," Helga said oblivious to Godric's lust.

"I will join up with you two later," Rowena said enabling herself to please both parties. Godric gave her a quick wink before following Helga away from the grounds.

Rowena could barely contain her excitement as she wandered into the castle, the one she helped build. She wandered the beautiful halls made with stone and granite all the way to her favourite design in the whole castle. The one room she had only minimal help designing The Great Hall. The Great Hall's ceiling stood hundreds of feet above them. It was glistening with stars and Rowena couldn't help but sit on a table and look up at them.

"It is poor form to sit on a table," she heard Salazar say from the entrance.

"Sometimes childish behaviour is called for," she giggled looking back up at the ceiling.

"I can't say I agree," Salazar sighed moving toward Rowena.

"Then maybe you haven't done something childish lately," Rowena said looking at Salazar who was standing in front of her.

"No I haven't," Salazar admitted.

"Then sit with me," she said moving over a touch.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Salazar laughed.

"Suit yourself, but you are missing out on the most amazing moment," she said softly.

"Okay you convinced me," Salazar said getting slowly up on the table and timidly sitting down.

"Do you not agree?" Rowena asked looking up at the stars circling above her head. But Salazar was not looking at the stars. Rowena had caught his attention; the light reflecting off her beautiful features was making it hard to concentrate on anything but her. For the first time in Salazar's life he recklessly jumped into something he was not prepared for. He placed his hand on Rowena's and when she faced him he couldn't help the feeling to kiss her.

"I think I am in love with you," Salazar said once the kiss was broken.

"That is very rush don't you think? I have heard stories of only fools rushing in," Rowena said cautiously.

"Isn't about time the smart girl and the fool leapt into something together?" he asked and Rowena needed no more of an explanation.

…

"What does pure blood have to do with anything?" Godric yelled.

"Everything," Salazar yelled back. "How are we supposed to hold the sanctity of wizardry if you want Muggles to invade us left, right and centre?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Godric retaliated. "You are an immature git," Godric yelled.

"I believe in wizards being pure," Salazar snapped. "Or are you forgetting the type of people that built this masterpiece?" Salazar injected.

"Maybe you should not have been part of building this masterpiece," Godric snapped.

"Maybe I won't be involved in the opening either," Salazar snapped.

"Great, it will be nice to finally get rid of the trash. No good having it around before opening," Godric replied immaturely.

Salazar went bright red his hand clutching tight to his wand, before he could do something he knew he would regret he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Rowena yelled waddling forward to catch up to Salazar.

"What Rowena?" Salazar snapped, regretting it immediately.

"What about Helena?" she asked referring to the baby she had been carrying for almost nine months.

"She doesn't need an immature git in her life. Besides, if you are Godric's side, you are not on mine," he said highly.

"Salazar," Rowena said softly touching his arm. Salazar yanked it away and walked off into the night leaving Rowena alone atop the hill of Hogwarts. All of a sudden the school she built with her friends, her lover and the father of her child, now seemed useless and grey.

Then atop the hill, where sadness and heartbreak stood, Rowena's water broke.

…..

_My Dearest Salazar,_

_Contrary to what you will most likely believe my letter comes to you without anger laced within its words._

_Helena is now five years old and she is the most stunning girl you could have ever met, even more beautiful than Helga. She is interested in the stars, which has always amazed me, because I have not mentioned stars since the day you left me. I know you don't know this, but she was born on the day you left, it is funny how one day can make you feel hurt and happy at the same time. _

_I love you Salazar, I wish you were part of our picture perfect family I have made. We are so happy, and I know that if you were here we would be even happier. _

_Today was the first day Helena asked about her __dad__ father. She is getting smarter, and the girls in the neighbourhood have been talking about their fathers. I wish I could tell you that I told her all about her brave father who helped save Hogsmeade from a plague of Ghouls. Or the loveable man who took me to the Great Hall on our first date, bewitching the ceiling to constantly move stars. Or the friend that you were when you comforted Godric after he bravely asked out Helga and she turned him down. _

_But I didn't do any of that. I panicked, because I still love you and because I don't want the image of her father to be so brutally bashed like mine is. Because even though you are the world's most immature man, I can't help being in love with you. _

_I told Helena that you do not exist. _

_With Love_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_


End file.
